Heartburns adventure's
by luckymo777
Summary: this is the story of my oc Heartburn the mercenary pony and how he became friends with the mane 6 maybe lemons later.


Author's note

well this is my first story so please be honest

"speech/flash backs"

'thoughts'

Jump, twist, dodge, and strike were the only things going through heartburns head as he jumped out of the way of another strike from the hydras leftmost head. He landed on his feet before gathering fire magic to his horn and releasing it in a the form of a huge fireball. The fireball impacted against the hydra and explode. The blast sent it stumbling back quickly capitalizing on the opportunity he rushed forward and jumped up to the hydras chest. Gathering fire magic again he placed his hoof on its chest and sent the magic through the hydras skin to the fragile organ's underneath before letting the magic run wild and destroy the organ's underneath killing it. Smiling to him self he made his way back to the village. When he arrived the mayor of the village was waiting for him "Is it done?" "Yes the hydra will trouble you no more." replied heartburn "Thank you." The mayor shouted in glee. "My pay  
?" inquired Heartburn "Ah yes yes as discussed 600 bits for killing the hydra." replied the mayor pulling a jingling bag of bits from his saddle bag. "Thank you." Heartburn said before turning and starting to walk away.

TIMESKIP

Heartburn sighed as he gazed upon the bar were he was supposed to meet his contractor for his next job. Walking in he felt several glares from stallions looking for a fight. Heartburn sighed before releasing a small amount of killing intent. (now and forever know as KI) The small blast making them stop glaring and return to there drinks. He looked around and spotted his contractor and went to a table in the back and sitting down and looking at him. "Really The Watering Hole." heartburn asked "Hey don't hate it just yet the place has a certain charm to it." defended his contractor. Chuckling slightly he looked at the stallion's who had been glaring at him "I agree." Heartburn replied "Anyway what is my next job?"asked Heartburn with a hint of curiosity. His contractor grinned "Nothing to big just a security job." said his contractor grinning "Really who is the client." asked Heartburn curiously "No one important just the mayor of ponyville." said his contractor "so I'm supposed to guard the mayor?"asked heartburn "No" replied his contractor "then what am I guarding?" asked heartburn a little exasperated. "Well you are going to be guarding the whole village you see it's the summer sun celebration and the mayor wanted there to be a little more security. I happened to be there at the time and recommended you she is willing to pay double the usual guard fee." Heartburn had been listening intently and when he heard that she would pay double he nearly fell over "Whoa she must really want this party to go well if she will pay double but he 400 bits for us. Well then I accept I will be heading off then." replied Heartburn getting up and starting to leave. "Oh and one more thing the princess Celestia's personal pupil will be moving there today so guard her as well." heartburn grinned "no problem."

TIMESKIP

"So this ponyville." heartburn said as he surveyed the village ."Well better go tell the mayor I'm here." After walking around the town and asking the locals for direction's he found his way to the town-hall. Walking in he saw a mare with a cherry colored coat and a greenish mane sitting there. "I'm here to see the mayor." Said heartburn. "She's busy." said the mare. Rolling his eyes he walked right past her and used his magic to open the door and strode on in. the first thing that caught his attention was that the office was messy there were papers everywhere what looked like coffee stains on the carpet and at the center of the chaos was a mare with a tan coat and a gray mane. Her cutie mark was sealed scroll he also noticed that she was wearing a bowtie. "Miss mayor I assume." Heartburn said "Who are you?" The mayor asked curiously "Where are my manner's My name is Heartburn and I'm the Mercanary you hired to handle security." He said giving a friendly smile. "Oh I see I'm mayor mare pleased to meet you." said mayor mare extending her hoof. Heartburn smiled at the gesture and shook her hoof. "Any w ay I need to know where I will be staying." heartburn said "I see let me have a look." Said mayor mare looking through some paper's. "Aha here it is." She said pulling out a official looking paper "It seems that the apple family has some room available if your willing to work." said mayor mare "That will do just fine I don't like to be a freeloader." "Now where does the apple family live" he asked "they live on the farm just outside of town." She informed him "Thank you miss mayor once im settled in I will begin working on security so I will be by later to see what I will have to work with." He said turn and walking out of the office before leaving city-hall and heading towards the farm. When he arrived he saw to mare's out near the entrance. One of them had a orange coat and blonde mane done up in a long pigtail with the same done to her tail. The other had a light pink coat and her mane was a darker shade of pink and was by far the poofiest thing he had ever seen. "Im telling you AJ a new pony is coming to town." Said the pink one very happily to the orange one he assumed was Aj "Well Pinky I reckon that your right cause he stand right over there." said Aj. The now named pinky looked over to him and before he new it his vision was filled with pink. And he felt his hoof being shaken vigorously "."she said in one breath before rushing off with speed that made his head spin. "Uh sorry bout that pinkie can be a little excitable Im AppleJack Aj to my friends." she said sheepishly while introducing herself. "It's cool anyway I heard from the mayor that you had some room available and don't worry I'm willing to work to earn my living space." Heartburn said "Alright Ill show you where you will be staying anyway im a bit curious as to what brings you to ponyville." She said curiously as the two started to head towards the house. "Well you know how the summer sun celebration is coming up well the mayor hired me to help guard the place in case anything goes wrong any way I will tell you more about over breakfest tomorrow that okay?" he asked. "Sure it is as long as you keep your word I'm ok with that well here is here you will be sleeping." she said as they arrived at the room. He quickly used his magic to open the door and deposit his things in the small room "thank you for letting me stay." he said thankfully "It's no problem you have a bathroom in there and some other things Ill wake you up for breakfast tomorrow and you can introduce yourself to the family and tell us more about your self over breakfast." she said closing the door. Smiling Heartburn walked over to the bed and promptly got on and fell asleep his last thought's were 'why does it feel like this job is going to be a lot more troubling than it sounds.' before falling asleep.

Authors note

This is my first story so please be Brutally honest with what you think.


End file.
